


Devilman Vs Dio

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: This was inspired by (Insert Character's name here) Kills Dio but with Akira Fudo from Devilman.





	Devilman Vs Dio

_Dio's Bio: Once a human, Dio had given up all of his humanity to become a vampire. Believed to be dead in 1889, Dio's body is found in Egypt by fishermen by accident. Dio's desire was to kill the rest of the Joestar family._

_Akira Fudo's bio: Akira is the opposite of Dio. Being the only child, Akira is very sensitive. And even trying finding a way to stop his crying is the holy grail. It all changed for Akira when he had gain the power of Amon, a demon. However, Amon attempt to posses Akira went wrong due to Akira's kindness. He had become Devilman, a person who can control a demon._

The night was silent, the only sound that slashed was panting, for Akira Fudo, His mid-length black messy hair blow against the wind as his lean and athletically built-toned body was shinning with sweat. Only wearing a black shirt and jeans to match. Being a teen is hard, one is finding your identify, there is a time where he can screw up. The worst thing happen when his prodigy friend tries to summon demons.

It was a cool October night for Akira, it started when Akira had manage to walk around the school track with the help of a bobby pin and some superhuman strength to open the gate of the school so he can get to the track.  
It started with Ryo attacking people with a broken wine glass at a party and demons are starting to possess people and Akira is one of the lucky ones due to his kindness, he manage to control a demon known as Amon, the Beast of Hell and most powerful demon and he killed all the demons.

Even he control a demon in his body and powers, he is still a human in his heart, calling him Devilman and no longer a fire alarm nor a crybaby. Recently he had killed a demon which look a kappa-like demon that trying to kill someone and he was stressed and he want to visit Giorno Giovanna. People said Giorno could be a little bit mean sometimes.

But Akira pick to run at the track instead, and once Akira was done, he decide to visit Giorno, he hope Ryo would pick him up later once Akira is done.

The wind was blowing softly and it was quiet until, "MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, **MUDA**!" as a switchblade was thrown directly at Akira, aiming directly at his throat then the blade froze like it was halted as Akira's eyes had spotted a pale man with yellow hair, the man, in a sadistic voice say, "You don't look like a part of the Joestar family. But I must k-" as Akira interrupted with, "Are you a demon!" but the man said, "No, I'm not a demon. It was me, DIO!" but then Dio had notice his opponent, victim to be and future blood bag was gone, so his knife went through the ground as he say "Zero." Dio was not happy and felt utterly defeated as he search for his opponent, then Dio heard clothes ripping, groans of pain, and bone snapping and cracking.

Silence rose, then violently Dio was punched in the back by something huge, Dio was send flying until he hit a tree, since Dio was a vampire, this had no effect on him but it caused really painful damage to a regular person.

It didn't long to Dio to see that thing that is attacking him came to view, that thing is not a human nor a stand either, since a stand needs a user but it appear demonic, his skin is a ashen blue color even it seem almost bloody underneath the glow of the moon almost similar to the gloss of afterbirth of a newborn baby, his legs and pelvic area were covered in a black fur with his feet not looking human but something similar to an animal, a tail was hanging out of his tailbone, swinging like a clock pendulum similar to those old grandfather clocks back in England, like it's legs, the tail was covered in black fur.

Dio's eyes looked up to the thing's face and Dio realize that thing is no stand nor a human either, his teeth were sharp like a shark like his fangs with blood dripping out of it's mouth, there to be seen tear streaked marking underneath its eye, bat crests with his crown a red color and black antennas, to add insult to injury, his eyes were glowing red with complete rage as it stared at Dio, "DEMON, HUMAN OR NOT, I WILL SEND BACK TO THE HELL YOU BELONG!" Dio scream out, "It-" but then he was blown by the punches of this thing to a wall, Dio manage to say, "What the hell are you?" the thing screech "I'M DEVILMAN!"

Even though Dio was shocked, then Dio grinned evilly as huge bat wings burst from Devilman's shoulder blades as the clouds expose a red moon.

It was blood moon tonight, things will be a lot bloody. Really bloody.

**FIGHT!**

Dio screamed out, "ZA WARUDO!" which cause to freeze time, even if time stops, Devilman will just fly, even both opponents are both bloody with their own blood splattered on the ground or some trees, though Dio pulled out his knife yelling, "It's-", but Devilman manage to punch Dio which send Dio flying, both of Dio's legs were bleeding at the knee, then Devilman landed on the ground, wings concealed and the Devilman growled, "So you gave up your humanity for this!" all Dio mutter is, "He's mocking me." but Dio stood up despite the pain, with Devilman being impressed, usually his opponents will either flee or try to fight back but this guy is not backing down from a fight, maybe Xenon had found a demon or something to kill him, since his opponent was no human, since a human will run, faint, puke or wet themselves, Taro will be fanboying like mad, but this guy is still standing as he shrieked, "I'VE WON! DIE!" as his stand, The World start to charge at Devilman, not caring he was about to die a very painful death. However, Devilman was no idiot, the half-demon lifted his fist as it smacked against his opponent's leg.

**BOOM!**

**CRACK!**

Dead Silence with only the wind blowing, Devilman felt his fist cracking and bleeding with warm blood dripping from the wound, Dio grinned evilly, thinking he had won but however Dio was wrong, dead wrong.

**CRACK!**

"W-What." Dio gasp in horror as his own body begin to crack, spraying blood as Devilman only watch with amusement with Dio only screaming, "Impossible...I-I'm D-Dio!" as Dio exploded in a bloody mess, his head cracking into smaller pieces. Devilman's body twitched as he went back from his human form, bones cracking and organs changing, now nude and bloody, Akira grumbled, "Never pissed me off again." as he stared at headless corpse of Dio.

**Stand: The World**

**Dio Brando**

**Utterly Defeated Dead.**

Jotaro was busy with walking until the man spotted a guy, then Jotaro had realized it was Akira. Jotaro ran down to check on him, then he froze, "D-Dio?" as Jotaro had found the headless corpse of his enemy, Dio who stole his great-great grandfather's body, kill his great-grandfather and cause the near death of his grandfather, Joseph and his mother, Holly Kujo. Then Jotaro heard, "AKIRA!"

10 minutes later:

Jotaro stared at Dio's corpse as the sun rose, Japan was known as The Land of The Rising Sun. The sun is rising, as the rays hit the corpse of Dio as it burst into nothing but ashes, Jotaro sigh to himself. He will find the enemy stand and beat the crap out of him or her.

"Holy crap." Giorna stared at Akira's now nude and bloody form, "Are you okay?" then Akira answered, "I'm fine." awkwardly that he was nude and covered in gore, then Giorna sighed, "Maybe I should get you to a hospital or something."


End file.
